Le lagon
by Velleda Rouge
Summary: Une île paradisiaque, une mission de routine.


**Le lagon**

Résumé : Une île paradisiaque, une mission de routine.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je ne suis pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou n'importe qui impliqué dans l'univers Stargate. C'est purement de la fiction. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture, mon seul salaire étant les reviews.

Stargate SG1's universe and its characters don't belong to me : they belong to MGM/UA and its authors. I'm not intending to discredit the actors, writers or anyone involved with Stargate. It is purely and just fiction. My own renumeration to write it is to have some reviews or feedbacks.

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Situation : Vous mettez ma fiction où vous le souhaitez tant que Sam soit major, Jack colonel, Teal'c Jaffa et Daniel en vie. ;)

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est le résultat d'un challenge du FoF où il fallait faire apparaître une liste de mot (Loquace, Verdict, Lagon, Arrière, Caravane, Lucarne, Chaleur, Protéine). J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai écrit cela en une demi-heure pour me réhabituer à écrire. J'ai cet énorme besoin de reprendre l'écriture. Il n'est pas d'une grande qualité, l'idée est peut-être vue et revue mais l'important, c'est le plaisir que j'ai pris à l'écrire ! ;)

* * *

On aurait pu dire que l'endroit était paradisiaque, que c'était l'endroit idéal pour effectuer une mission. Entourée d'une immense étendue eau qui paraissait sans limite, l'île était un pur chef d'œuvre de la nature où la vie semblait merveilleuse. Calme, il était sans contexte que tout le monde aurait pu y envisager une retraite paisible.

« On dirait le **lagon** de la Nouvelle-Calédonie ! s'exclama le chef de l'équipe.

— Vous vous y connaissez en géographie, mon Colonel ?

— Bien sûr Carter ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai énormément voyagé pour l'armée avant d'entrer dans le programme. Je pourrais même vous apprendre que le lagon de la Nouvelle-Calédonie est le plus grand du monde*. Vous en êtes bouche bée, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le rouge monta aux joues de la scientifique. Il fallait le dire : elle n'était pas insensible à son supérieur. D'autant plus lorsque ce dernier faisait preuve d'une intelligence insoupçonnée pour un militaire. Ils continuèrent leur visite des lieux avec un immense plaisir malgré la chaleur étouffante. Il devait approcher les 35 degrés. Ils avaient connu pire, c'est vrai mais il n'empêche que cette planète avait un climat des plus chauds, difficile à supporter lors d'un effort physique.

« **Verdict** : la planète me semble parfaite pour une base, je suis sûre qu'elle plaira ! Sur ces bonnes paroles les jeunes, on va faire une petite pause » souffla le colonel, particulièrement affecté par cette chaleur.

Ce n'est non sans un profond soulagement que l'équipe s'installa sur le sable. Jack profita de cette interruption pour se déchausser et s'allonger sur le sable.

« Carter, vous savez si le MALP a repéré des poissons ?

— Ce n'est pas dans ses attributions et le but de cette mission n'est pas de ramener des protéines à la base mais de voir si on peut y aménager une base terrienne d'entraînement… Mon Colonel !

— Rah, pesta Jack. Il n'y a pas que la recherche des **protéines** dans la pêche, il y aussi la concentration, le repli sur soi. Vous devriez essayer Carter, ça vous détendrait et vous profiterait de la **chaleur**! Ce n'est pas dans votre labo ou de votre **lucarne** que vous pourriez vivre cela. »

Le visage de son second prit encore une fois une tournure rougeâtre qui ne déplaisait pas au colonel. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible et il s'en délectait.

« Vous n'êtes pas très **loquace** Carter aujourd'hui.

— Désolée mon Colonel.

— Vous pensez à quoi ?

— J'essaye juste de remettre le doigt sur une expression, vous savez, celle avec les chiens qui aboient, expliqua Sam.

— Et c'est donc pour cela que vous semblez… Comment dire ? En **arrière** , en retrait aujourd'hui. Il fallait me le dire plus tôt ! L'expression est «Quand le chien aboie, la **caravane** passe. » Il faudra m'expliquer ce que proverbe a de si particulier ! »

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de la militaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carter ? demanda inquiet le colonel.

— Oh trois fois rien, j'ai gagné !

— Vous avez triché Sam, vous l'avez guidé volontairement vers la liste.

— J'ai gagné Daniel !

— Vous avez gagné quoi ? Mais enfin, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ici ! Pour l'amour du Ciel ! s'exclama le Colonel.

— Le Major Carter devait vous faire dire huit mots et elle a réussi. Le Dr Jackson lui doit maintenant un repas.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai Teal'c. Elle a triché, fit-il en mettant une tape sur le bras de son équipière.

— Je me vengerais, râla le Colonel. Je me vengerais… »

* * *

(*) : Selon Wikipédia, le plus grand lagon du monde est celui qui entoure la Nouvelle-Calédonie, dans le Pacifique Sud (23 000 km2).


End file.
